minecraft360fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parkour
What is Parkour? Parkour is a series of block-to-block jumps. There are one block jumps, two block jumps, three block jumps and four block jumps (four block jumps require a Swiftness Potion.) Types of Parkour *Cactus Parkour *Ladder Parkour *Iron Bar Parkour *Normal Parkour *Void Parkour *Lava Parkour *Fence Parkour *Slab Parkour *Ice Parkour *Soul Sand Parkour *Soul Sand (x2) Parkour *Rainbow Parkour *TNT Run Parkour *Pixel Art Parkour *Water Parkour *Lilypad Parkour *Chest Parkour *Moving Parkour *Arrow Parkour *Pushing Parkour *Redstone Parkour *Slime Block Parkour *Piston Parkour Multyplayer Parkour Worlds If you have a multyplayer Parkour world. List it with your Xbox Live Gamertag, name of world, download link (Optional) and your Wikia Account Name. *"Parkour Mania" By Shadowskull1247 Wikia Name: Infected Shadowskull ( Not yet ready for download) How to preform Parkour Types To preform basic one block jump Parkour simply move the actor on to the block. Then Jump. The same thing applies to two block jumps. Three block jumps require a "sprint jump." You back up far as you can with out falling off your block. Then sprint ( you do this by move the joystick you use to walk with and move it up really fast two times) and time it right. Then jump! Four block jumps require a Swiftness Potion and a sprint jump. There are also jumps that are one block higher than yours. To do this just move the arrow a little above the block then follow the steps above for the respective jump. Cactus Parkour is difficult as you have to jump from block to a cactus block and etc. To do this just do the steps faster. Ice Parkour is also difficult because you slip off when you land. To counter this crouch before you land. Soul Sand Parkour as little difficulty besides the slowness, but if it has Ice under it you are going to need a Swiftness Potion to complete it. Lava Parkour is any type of Parkour, but with lava under the Parkour. Don't stress or your more likely to fall in it. Void Parkour is the same as Lava Parkour, but with the void instead of Lava and can only be in the end. Iron Bar Parkour is difficult as it is more narrow. To counter this crouch until you get to the edge. Then un-crouch and jump. Ladder Parkour is the most difficult in my opinion as you have to jump from ladder to ladder. If you miss hurry up and climb up it quickly and when you jump stay as close to the wall. TNT Run Parkour is dangerous. You must jump really fast as you stem on a Pressure Plate with gravel under it and TNT under that causing the jump to collapse. You must be extremely fast. Arrow Parkour is somewhat dangerous. It is basically dispencers that shoot arrows at you as you Parkour, knocking you off. To avoid this just jump after the arrows have fired or wait until the arrows run out.